List of Deceased characters in MINECRAFT EPIC
Characters that have died in PewDiePie's series, MINECRAFT EPIC: * Joergen - Suffocated to death while glitching to the edge of a nether portal. * Joergen 2 - Suffocated to death while being stuck in a minecart. * Bernie - Died while fighting Pillagers with PewDiePie. * Bone Joergen - Blown up by a Creeper alongside Llama Guys #2 and #3. * Sven's BF - Died from fall damage while bouncing on slime blocks * Water Sheep - Died by a magma block on a piston while tortured by PewDiePie. * Water Sheep #2 - Fell to death while hanging on a line. * Chicken Sheep - Died when stepping on a magma block. * Water Sheep #3 - Blown up by PewDiePie, thinking it is a traitor. * Water Sheep #4 - Sacrificed to Water Sheep in a non-canon PewDiePie and Jack Black's stream. * Holy Sheep - Killed by PewDiePie to pretend that it disappeared. * Council of Water Sheep - Destroyed to start a new council after PewDiePie find out Water Sheep was a traitor by sending Feigi to kill him. * Jim - Killed by The Council of Beet for unknown reasons. * Puffer Fish - Starved to death while next to Joergen 2. * Boat Cow #1 - Accidentally killed by PewDiePie. * Boat Cow #2 - Most likely killed by a skeleton off-screen. * Boat Cow #3 - Accidentally killed by PewDiePie when he was trying to get rid of the boat. * Mushroom Cow Thing - Killed by Sven after PewDiePie accidentally hit it. * DJ - Most likely killed by a zombie off-screen. * Boat Pillager #1 - Burned to death after PewDiePie attacked him with his sword. * Boat Pillager #2 - Killed by PewDiePie after he murdered IKEA Bird. * DJ COW - Accidentally killed alongside IKEA Bird 2. * All the Villagers in the desert village * PeePee PooPoo - Accidentally killed by PewDiePie while he was trying to heal him. * PeePee TwoPoo - Murdered by PewDiePie to make a space for DJ COW. * ThreePee PooPoo - Killed during The Battle of Broland or starved to death after it while being a Zombie Pigman in both. * King PeePee PooPoo - While fighting the Ender Dragon, he accidentally started riding King PeePee PooPoo making them both fall down. * The Tree of Life - Cut down by PewDiePie. * The Tree of Life 2 - Cut down by PewDiePie. * Klaus - Accidentally killed off-screen by PewDiePie while fighting zombies. * Ikea Bird - Brutally murdered by Boat Pillager 2. * IKEA Bird 2 - Firstly ran into a cactus and died, secondly accidentally killed by PewDiePie alongside DJ COW. * Feige - Killed by PewDiePie with TNT. * Feige #2 - Sacrificed to Water Sheep. * Feigi/Boss Feigi - Shot to death by PewDiePie in the Feigi War * Llama Guy #2 - Killed by a creeper alongside Bone Joergen and Llama Guy #3. * Llama Guy #3 - Killed by a creeper alongside Bone Joergen and Llama Guy #2. * Llama Guy #4 - Accidentally killed by PewDiePie. * Ake - Killed by a wild wolf while a baby. * Rolf - Accidentally killed by PewDiePie while fighting zombies. * Dumball - Melted in the Nether after his fire resistance effect ran out. * Bebe - Killed by a zombie. * Bebe's second nephew/niece - Killed by PewDiePie in his effort to escape. * Bebe's brother - Pushed down spawn looter by his fourth child. * Fricking Villagers - Killed beacuse they didn't frick. * Elder Guardians - Killed by PewDiePie. * Wither - Killed by PewDiePie during The Battle of Broland. * PewDiePie Boss - Killed by PewDiePie. * Fake Joergen - Quickly slain by PewDiePie while fighting PewDiePie Boss. * Evil Sven - Killed by PewDiePie. * Fake Water Sheep - Killed by PewDiePie while fighting the PewDiePie Boss. * Ender Dragon - Killed by PewDiePie during The End Battle. * Numerous predecessors of The Ingvars * All the hostile mobs that PewDiePie killed * Wandering Traders * First two snow golems * Multiple reincarnations of PewDiePie Category:Characters in MINECRAFT EPIC